1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable imaging device, for example a digital camera, a portable phone, and a video camera, that can indicate an explanation for the function of a control member on the displaying device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A portable imaging device having a displaying device, such as a digital camera, a portable phone, and a video camera, comprises many various functions. In order to use these many various functions, the portable imaging device for example the digital camera has to have many control members. In this digital camera, it is difficult for a user to understand the function of the control members. Therefore, the user of the digital camera must see an instruction manual to understand and use the functions of the control members.
Conventionally, in order to understand the function of the control members, a system using a personal computer is known as shown in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication (KOKAI) NO.2002-123349. In this system, the digital camera is connected to the personal computer, and then when the control member is operated by the user the explanation of the function of the operated control member is displayed on a displaying device of the personal computer.
However, when the user carries the digital camera, he does not usually carry an instruction manual or a personal computer. Therefore, the user can not use the functions he does not understand without the instruction manual or a personal computer. Hence, the various functions which the digital camera has, are not sufficiently utilized.
Furthermore, the displaying device of the portable image device such as digital camera has a far smaller displaying field and a far lower quality of image than that of a personal computer. Accordingly, the displaying device of the portable image device can not be used instead of that of the personal computer. Namely, the system using a computer can not be applied to the microcomputer and the displaying device of the portable imaging device.